1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumps and is particularly directed to improved inducers for pumps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pump art, there has been continuous effort to develop pumps which would yield higher suction specific speeds. On the other hand, for a given inlet pressure, conventional impellers cannot provide suction specific speeds in water in excess of 12,000 to 15,000 without encountering destructive cavitation. High suction specific speed inducers (20,000 to 40,000) which have been developed for the rocket engine industry are capable of very short life, approximately two hours, due to destructive cavitation damage.